


The Riddle Twins

by Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh/pseuds/Saoirse_Roisin_Dubh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When curiosity lands Hermione in the middle of the biggest controversy she's ever heard of, how will she handle it?  Beta: 5 minutes 2 midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      The giant clock tower struck the hour, three deep chimes ringing out across the grounds and up into the library. A solitary brunette witch looked up from her book as the clock bellowed the three o’clock hour. Yawning softly, she began to close the book when the top of the next page caught her eye. Family Lineage of Supposed Muggleborns. Curiosity got the better of the young witch and she opened the book again, reading the directions at the top of the page. A small frown creased her brow as she took a letter opener from her small bag, pricking her thumb. Three drops of blood fell onto the mostly blank parchment and dissolved into the page. The directions at the top faded and the paper ever so slowly turned pink.

  
      "T-that’s….. impossible……” she muttered to no one in particular as she stood, closing the book with a snap and grabbing her bag from the table. Book and bag in hand, the third year Gryffindor took the all too familiar path to the Hospital Wing, opening the creaking doors to be met by Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape in deep discussion.

      Waiting patiently for the professor and healer to finish talking, the girl sat on a bed, gripping the book tightly. It took several minutes before the professor turned to her, sneering. He stood still, his business in the hospital wing clearly not done, while Madam Pomphrey came over.

      “What is it dear? You look healthy to me.” The girl handed the book to the medi-witch, letting it fall open to the now deep-red page with spindling writing on it. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Hermione Granger looked at the two adults before her.

      “That page is sealed with my blood and says I’m adopted. I want to verify the results.” The sallow professor arched an eyebrow and Madam Pomphrey paled as she read the page.

      “S-Severus….. take her to the forest, now. I’ll go get the boy. We were right. All these years, we’ve been right!” The potions professor’s eyes widened and skimming the book page, turned to Hermione.

      “Come, Miss Granger. There’s little time, and you must be kept safe.” Without another word, he set the book alight despite Hermione’s protests and dragged her outside of the wards of the castle, down the stairs, and all the way down to the edge of the forbidden forest. “I know you have many questions, Miss Granger, and I assure you they will be answered. For now, satisfy yourself with the knowledge that you have a twin brother, and that you both are the Dark Lord’s children.”

       Hermione’s rational mind screeched to a halt as Professor Snape spoke. Mechanically, she began to shake her head, slowly at first, then faster as she began to hyperventilate. The potions professor grabbed her shoulders, fixing her with a glare. Hermione stilled, her expression one of a rabbit confronted by a wolf, and she seemed to barely breath.

     “Miss Granger, calm yourself. You know the beginnings of occlumency—I’ve seen the book in your bag, foolish girl, don’t give me that look—use it to clear your mind.” He conjured a chair and pushed her into it gently. “Sit, calm yourself. When Madam Pomphrey arrives we’ll be leaving and you’ll need all your wits.” The thirteen-year-old girl nodded, knowing her professor was right and she began to clear her mind, organizing her thoughts in the same way one organizes a filing cabinet. Several minutes passed and she found herself to be eerily calm.

      Without warning, the professor’s head snapped up. Hermione followed his line of sight to see Madam Pomphrey and a raven-haired teen arriving. Before Hermione had time to identify the boy, Professor Snape grabbed her arm and she experienced the awful sensation she knew was apparition. Landing on a couch, the sallow man then took off, barking an order to stay put over his shoulder as the door slammed behind him. After finding her bearings, the winded witch’s curiosity got the better of her once again and she turned to find out who her brother was. Her heart leapt as she found herself staring into the killing curse green eyes of a boy she knew all too well.

       “Harry….”


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione find out who their parents are and new problems are discovered when they agree to a magical examination.

      “Hermione, please tell me there’s a perfectly logical explanation of why I’ve just been kidnapped from the school in my pajamas?” the still half-asleep teen asked, yawning quietly. Hermione hesitated, a sheepish blush colo u ring her cheeks and she shook her head. 

      “It’s not logical , Harry. Not yet. An explanation, yes, but not one you’ll like.” Harry motioned for her to continue and she took a breath before beginning. “I snuck into the library again — I couldn’t sleep, too excited for the exam results I suppose — and I found a book… it had a way to test a muggle born’s family history…” Harry groaned, as pieces haphazardly snapped together in his head. 

      “And that’s where we are, your magical relative’s house. But why am I here?” Hermione took a breath, but, before she could answer, they both began to glow a subtle rose colour. After several seconds, the light became blinding and dissipated quickly. A heavy weight settled on Hermione and Harry’s wrists. Hermione studied hers first, her brow contracting. 

      “It looks like the wristbands babies are given in hospitals…. with their name and parents….” She looked closer, paling slowly at the beautifully engraved cursive on the band.  

**Hermione Lyra Riddle**

**Tom Riddle Jr** **.** ** & Jasmine Baudelaire**

      Harry’s eyes roved over Hermione’s bracelet, eyes widening, and he looked to his own, paling violently and starting to shake as he refused to believe what he read.

 

**Harrison Orion Riddle**

**Tom Riddle Jr** **.** ** & Jasmine Baudelaire**

 

      Hermione and Harry looked to each other, identical expressions of shock on their faces. Hermione looked away first, putting her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she stood and began to pace. 

      “Why? If this is really true- and it has to be, the test I did was blood sealed- Harry, why were we taken away?” Harry frowned, shaking his head. Standing, he began to pace as well, at a slower pace than Hermione. 

      “I’ve always been told I was a Potter — Hermione I’ve passed the Potter Ancestral vault and it called to me .  How can I be….  _ H _ _ is _ son? He killed the people I thought were my parents…” Hermione shook her head but before she could answer, a new voice spoke, causing the teenagers to jump. 

      “You are mistaken. In fact, I never went to Godric’s Hollow. The girl, Lily — a genius witch, I might add —,  was working on a charms experiment. It blew up, killing her and her husband much as the killing curse does and it scarred you.” Before them stood Tom Riddle, looking very much human. Beside him stood Severus Snape and a beautiful black haired witch they assumed was Jasmine Baudelaire. Slowly slipping their wands out, Hermione and Harry moved closer together and whispered to each other quietly. 

 

      “Your mother was working on her Charms mastery, Harry, it says so in the yearbook for her graduation.” 

      Harry nodded once, sighing. He seemed to struggle for words for a moment , “But Mione, this is Voldemort we’re talking about, how do we know this isn’t a trick? We’re not in a good position…” Before Hermione could answer, Tom began to chuckle. 

 

      “Wands out and trying to come up with an explanation , or better yet, an escape plan. My, you two really are our children.” He smiled fondly, which looked slightly out of place with the red tinge to his eyes. Jasmine moved forward, taking out her wand and she set it on the floor before the teenagers, her hands up in the sign of peace. 

 

      “Hermione, child,  y ou’re the one that found the heritage book. You saw the colo u r the page turned. Deep red is three-quarters blood, full magic. You know that , child. Give us permission to have the Gringotts goblins come and test your magic — you were stolen from us, you could have blocks and charms everywhere for all we know.” Hermione hesitated before her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded once. Harry sighed and nodded once as well though wariness lurked in his eyes. After all, being the son of a mass murderer couldn’t be worse than the Dursleys, right?

 

      The two teens sat together on one couch while the adults all put their wands on the table next to them before sitting in various armchairs. Three goblins soon appeared, bowing to Tom and Jasmine before turning to the children. 

 

      “Miss and Sir, we’ve been summoned to verify your heritage while our healers give you a clean bill of health. If you please, sit on opposite ends of the couch.” Harry gave Hermione’s arm a squeeze and slide toward the end of the couch, relaxing his grip on his wand slightly. 

 

       Two identically dressed goblins approached Harry and Hermione, each taking out a small athame. Chanting in unison in their native tongue, they put the teens in a trance as the goblin magic roved over their minds and bodies, ensuring they were healthy. As the teens slowly came out of their temporary trance, they found four goblins ranting in their native tongue, while the adults looked worried. In his hands, one of the goblins had two sheets of paper. Copying them, the goblins then distributed what seemed to be the results to the adults as well as the teenagers. 

      “Ladies first. Miss Riddle, you have a clean bill of health , besides the blocks. You have memory, ability, and appearance blocks, as well as having had your core bound. These are all serious in their own ways, but we’ll come back to  whether you’d like them off or not later. The only other anomaly we found was that you seem to be a year older than your brother….?” Hermione nodded, her parents looking surprised. Carefully, Hermione pulled out her time turner, the goblins making an understanding noise. She winked at Harry and offered an explanation. 

      “Nicked it back from McGonagall’s office earlier this year. I figured I might like to use it over the summer. The permit allows me to use it until I turn seventeen.” Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head.

      “I really do think I’ve been a bad influence on you. Next you’ll be telling me you stole my cloak…” Hermione’s sheepish smile made Harry groan. As he went to retort, the goblin cleared his throat and his demeanor became more serious. 

       “Miss Riddle, it also says here that the muggles you were adopted by were, in fact, squibs. You’ve magically inherited the Hufflepuff line. If you and your guardians so wish, we can speak more about that later.” The goblin paused and looked to one of his companions, who cleared his throat and sighed. 

       “Mister Riddle, I’m afraid you are nowhere near as easy as your sister was. Never have I — or any of us, for that matter — seen such an abused child. You have been mind raped repeatedly by Albus Dumbledore, you have the same blocks as your sister but more powerful. However your physical condition — twelve broken bones is just — ”

       “Fourteen.” The teenagers said in unison, before Harry offered an explanation to the stunned adults, “Basilisk snapped my forearm and the joint in second year. Fawkes healed the breaks perfectly when he cured the venom.” Hermione nodded and made a small noise. 

       “Oh, and don’t forget when you had to regrow the bones of that arm before that, I’m sure getting your bones vanished has some sort of lasting effect.” The adults simply blinked at the children, a myriad of emotions displayed across their faces. The goblin cleared his throat and continued. 

      “So , then, fourteen broke n bones, vanished bones, numerous scars from what looks like everything from hands to belts to knifes… Honestly child, it’s a miracle you’re alive at all.” Harry blinked, confusion filtering across his face before he looked to Hermione, who simply shrugged. The goblin looked between the adults and the teenagers before he passed the conversation off to another of his colleagues. 

      “The question now is, do we remove the blocks? Every block has the chance of causing some damage if improperly dismantled, but the core binding…. That is the most dangerous. If we remove that one, the power that flows through you will be astronomical. It can also correct health issues like yours, Mister Riddle. Unfortunately, we can’t tell you what abilities you have, your true appearance, or how powerful you are unless these obstacles are taken care of.”

      The teenagers turned to each other and Harry nodded once, slowly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged in response. Sighing softly, Hermione nodded as well. The adults looked onto the exchange with curiosity. Tom cleared his throat, one eyebrow raised. 

      “And what exactly have you two decided? You are our children, after all, I think we deserve to know?” His voice was neutral  but held more anxiety than anything else. Hermione cleared her throat and looked between her father and mother. 

      “We’ve decided we want the blocks removed. We want to know who we really are, and everything that comes with that. But we also have a lot of questions.” This time it was Jasmine that answered. 

      “And that’s understandable. I agree with your decision, have the blocks removed. After you rest, you’ll need to go back to the school under glamour charms but this summer we’ll explain everything.” Harry and Hermione both nodded and turned to the goblins once more. All four of the goblins began to chant, pulling the teens into deeper trances. Two of the goblins faced the teens and dove into their minds, determined to dismantle the blocks quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~hello again guys,   
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Now I know there is a genuine interest (if only one or two people), I plan to post the rest of what I have in intervals of a few days to a week, while I continue writing the story. This chapter has a second part, where we delve into Harry and Hermione's minds along with the goblins. That will be up in a few days once 5 minutes 2 midnight finishes editing it.   
>  Thanks much and have a beautiful day!  
>  Dark Rose of Liberty ~


	3. Through My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Harry and Hermione's experience with their blocks

**Hermione’s Experience**

Hermione found herself in a vast library, shelves lining the walls and making twisting corridors in every direction as far as she could see. One of the goblins appeared in front of her and looked around. 

“Impressive, Miss Riddle. Your godfather mentioned you have minor training in occlumency, but this is a master’s level of organization… I need you to search your mind for your appearance blocker first. It will take on some sort of reflective appearance.” Hermione hesitated, wanting to ask who her godfather is, but decided against it. Focusing on the library around her, she let the request to find a reflective surface flow into her mind gently. The library seemed to shudder before it began to fly passed her. As the movement slowed and stopped, Hermione and the goblin found themselves in front of a large mirrored door. 

“Well, this must be it then? Why would it be a door….?” Hermione asked, making the goblin chuckle. 

“Observant of you, Miss Riddle. It most likely contains your other blocks. Open the door, then go through so I may smash it. Otherwise, it may lock us both out of your other blocks.” Hermione shuddered at the thought and touched the crystalline door knob. Easing it open, she stepped through only to have the door slam behind her. Panic set in as she heard the shattering of glass and the doorway disappeared but for a few holes. The goblin’s voice floated through one of the holes, setting her slightly more at ease. 

“Miss Riddle, it seems these blocks are designed to be dismantled by one person only. I dismantled this one, my colleagues inform me that your appearance is changing. You still have the ability block, the memory block, and the core. Once you take care of the first two, this wall should dissolve and I can help you take care of the core. Your ability and memory blocks will take on a form that is meaningful to you.” Hermione yelled through that she understood, determination shining from her eyes as she turned and plunged deeper into her mind than she had ever been.

After walking for a bit in what seemed to be a dusty hallway, Hermione spotted an obsidian door that oozed danger. Walking up to it, she touched the marble-like surface carefully to find it wasn’t solid at all, but more of a gelatinous mess in the shape of a door. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk through the blob, taken aback as it began to dissolve around her. She fell to her knees as faint memories began to dance, taking on the shape of the aurora borealis. 

As she watched her oldest memories dance above her, she recognised a much younger Jasmine, Tom, and Snape cooing at her. She saw herself hugging Harry. Tears stung her eyes as she realised just how much had been taken from her, just how real and dangerous this discovery was. Fire burned in her eyes as she stood, pushing forward into the room. In the center of the room was a large tome, her memories reflecting of the glass that encased it. The cover of the book changed occasionally, displaying all her natural born abilities. Without hesitating, Hermione pulled her arm forward and turned, slamming her arm back to smash her elbow into the glass. She hissed as the glass cut her arm, cradling it in her shirt to stem the bleeding. The glass dome cracked and dissolved into powder, the book of her abilities flying open. She strode towards the podium and her eyes widened at what she read.

 

_ Hermione Lyra Riddle possesses: _

_ Snake Speech _

_ A natural ability with intended healing spells _

_ Metamorphmagus abilities _

_ A natural ability with occlumency _

She was taken from her reading by the sound of the goblin’s voice. As she turned, she was relieved to find him standing beside her. He nodded once, turning and heading to the back of the room. As she followed, she noticed a softly glowing door in the far corner, which seemed to be where the goblin was heading. As they stopped outside the door, the goblin took a bracing breath. 

“Miss Riddle, this will be , by far , the hardest obstacle. I am trained to do this, and I can promise you it will hurt and overwhelm you. I want you to return to the place in which we entered your mind while I begin the process of letting your core expand.” Hermione hesitated, curiosity demanding she ask to stay. Thinking better of it, knowing from her limited readings how intense this process could be, she thanked the goblin and turned, running through the rooms she had come through until she found herself in her main library once again. As she returned to the spot they had entered her mind, Hermione feel to her knees and heard two ear-splitting screams. Before she blacked out, she faintly registered they belonged to her and Harry. 

**Harry’s Experience**

As Harry slipped into the trance, he found himself in his dorm at Hogwarts. Frowning in confusion, he looked around the room to find it was too neat, as if only he lived there. A goblin’s voice made him jump.

“When we have no experience in occlumency, our minds take the form of the most familiar place to us. You have chosen your dorm room as an entrance point, but I can assure you your entire mind has taken on the form of Hogwarts.” Harry nodded, still a little confused and he followed the goblin down the stairs into the deserted common room. 

“So…. since I consider myself safest at Hogwarts, my mind’s taken on that form?” The goblin nodded. “Which means my blocks would be in places I consider dangerous in Hogwarts, right?” The goblin paused, a toothy grin spreading over his face. 

“It was not a possibility I had considered, Mister Riddle, but I believe you to be correct. Let’s attempt the appearance blocker first. It takes on the form of a reflective surface — where could that be?”

“Myrtle’s Bathroom, first floor. She always floods it, and it’s the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets,” came the immediate answer. Within seconds, the pair found themselves transported to the doorway in question. The goblin nodded and pushed open the doorway. The room was unnaturally cold, and Harry could see his breath fogging in the room. The faucets had icicles hanging from them, and the floor was covered in a thick layer of ice. Spider webbing cracks covered much of the ice and the goblin chuckled. 

“It seems you’ve damaged the block already — perhaps with the spell that gave you your scar. I don’t know what will happen when we shatter the ice, so be ready for anything.” Harry nodded and watched in trepidation as the goblin conjured a blunt instrument. As the goblin struck the ice, the room seemed to quake. The ice melted before evaporating and Harry stumbled as he felt his outer self changing. “Relax, Mister Riddle. You will feel more of the effect of these blocks than your sister — yours are more powerful, and as you have no occlumency training, you’re more in tune with your body during this process.”

Harry nodded, groaning softly as he felt himself growing taller. The goblin led him out of the room, giving him time to recover. As the teen caught his breath, the goblin spoke again. 

“There’s the appearance block done. We need to take care of the ability and memory blocks now. The ability blocker will take a form that means something to you, something that you think shows your abilities.” Harry stood, shaking his head and he thought for a moment.

“Well…. I would say either the quidditch pitch or the flying challenge for the sorcerer’s stone... “ The goblin motioned for him to elaborate. “First year, Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick created a challenge. There was a specific key you had to catch, while the rest of them chased you.” The goblin nodded once. 

“I think that one would be our best bet.” Harry nodded his acceptance and the duo found themselves down underneath the trap door, where the dried Devil’s Snare still sat. They walked down the unlit hallway, the buzzing of the flying keys getting louder as they approached. The goblin seemed to hesitate before pushing open the wooden door, his eyes widening. 

“Well, Mister Riddle, it seems one of these keys holds your ability blocker.” Harry frowned. 

“These keys are so small though — wouldn’t an ability block require, I don’t know, a bigger representation?” The goblin smiled toothily again. 

“Mister Riddle, one of the issues you’ve experienced is low self - esteem. Until you were eleven, and even after that, you didn’t  acknowledge or doubted your abilities. That would decrease the mind’s idea of the block’s size, wouldn’t it?” Harry blushed sheepishly and nodded as he began studying the keys. He circled the perimeter of the room, spotting the key he needed. An ebony key with jade wings fluttered near the top of the circular room. Harry grabbed the broom and after several tense minutes, snagged the key. As his fingers closed around the key, it changed into a small book and the rest of the room’s keys fell still, dropping to the floor with an alarmingly loud clatter. 

Harry navigated the broom back to the ground, his hair slightly windswept. He opened the book his eyes widening slightly as writing began to scrawl itself across the page. 

_ Harrison Orion Riddle possesses: _

_ Snake speech _

_ A natural gift with  dark-intent spells _

_ Metamorphmagus abilities _

_ Empathetic Outreach abilities. _

 

Harry looked up from the book, blinking a few times as a frown contorted his brow. The goblin gave him a confused glance. 

“Was this block really so powerful, it completely blocked all these abilities?” Harry asked. The goblin chuckled, nodding a few times. Harry hummed in thought and looked around him. The goblin cleared his throat. 

“That leaves the memory block. This will be someplace that you would store your worst memory.” Harry paused for a moment. 

“My worst memories… those are at the Dursley’s house, I don’t know where they’d be stored here….” The goblin cleared his throat. 

“You have little occlumency training, this will be a little difficult for you. Close your eyes and gently ask your mind to take you to the location of your worst memories.” Harry gulped slightly but nodded. He kicked some of the keys around his feet away and sat down, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. After a few minutes, Harry managed to put the request out into his mind in the right way. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself sitting outside of the forbidden forest. He stood and the goblin chuckled.

“A dark place for dark memories. I believe we will find your memory block in here.” Harry nodded and the two began moving through the forest. As the forest got darker and the silence became more pressing, Harry caught sight of a withered tree in the middle of a wide clearing.  He move d forward slowly and watched as the goblin prodded the tree. 

“It seems they simply ‘killed’ your earliest memories, Mister Riddle…. I don’t know if we can get them back….” Harry sighed softly, looking down at the withered tree. He sat beside it carefully, stroking one of it’s thin, gnarled branches. To his surprise, the tree reacted to his touch, the branch slowly coming back to life. Harry reacted out another hand, placing this one on the base of the tree. Shock filled both the goblin and Harry as the tree slowly began to revive itself. 

“W-what…… why is it reacting this way to me?” Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The goblin shook his head, his eyes wide as the leaves of the trees became early memories, twisting and shuddering as the tree began to grow. 

“My best guess, Mister Riddle, is that your natural empathetic abilities are allowing you to restore your memories. It is absolutely incredible…..” The goblin chuckled slightly. “Mister Riddle, I suggest you return to the edge of the forest. Memory and core blockers are often in the same place. I will continue forward and find your block. This is dangerous work.” Harry nodded, turning and starting back out towards the forest’s edge.

As he cleared the forest, Harry felt the power surge through him. As he blacked out from the sheer amount of power, he registered two loud screams. It took all his concentration to reali s e the screams belonged to him and Hermione. 


	4. The Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, thank you for your patience! Things have been up and down with college and the family, so my writing's been on the back burner. It looks like I'll have more time to dedicate to it, and y'all should have another chapter next week.   
> Have a sunshiny day!  
> Dark Rose of Liberty~

 

It was early morning before either teen began to stir. Hermione woke first, groaning as her head began to throb ; a cross the room in a separate bed she spotted Harry who was still fast asleep. The sound of a door opening caught Hermione’s attention, and she felt her body tense as she caught sight of the man she now knew to be her father.

“Good morning, Hermione. I see you’re awake. Unfortunately, I have to send you and your brother back to Hogwarts with Severus. Pomona is waiting for you, she will excuse you both from any and all activities until the day of the train ride.” Hermione groaned softly, shaking her head. 

“S-sir… I’m sorry, I just can’t call you father yet… won’t Harry and I be discovered….?” He shook his head and stepped aside as Snape entered the room. The sallow - skinned professor took a moment before smiling softly. 

“All this time, my goddaughter has been under my nose. Hermione, child, I will be placing glamour charms on you and Harry. This summer, we will teach you to control your appearance at will, the both of you. For now, go back to sleep. You and Harry will wake up in the hospital wing.” Hermione nodded tiredly, her body and mind still sore from her ordeal. 

 

She awoke hours later, the sun dancing through the high hospital wing windows. She felt a subtle pressure on her hand and forced her eyes open slowly. She smiled as she saw Harry’s familiar jet black hair ; h e smiled back at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

“Hey , sis. Madam Pomphrey just cleared us both, no lasting effects. We do have to stay here though — she wants to monitor us.” Hermione made a small noise of acceptance and rolled over, flicking her wrist towards the curtains. The curtains for every bed slammed shut and Hermione paused before she sat up, looking around.

“Harry…. that’s new, isn’t it?” Harry nodded, his mouth open a little. Harry flicked his wrist towards the curtains , and all , except Hermione’s , opened. 

“I’ve been practicing all morning. I got bored waiting for you to wake up. It took me a few tries to ask my magic to cooperate… you really  _ are _ the brightest witch of our age.” Hermione laughed a little, thwacking her brother on the arm. Harry chuckled as well, nudging Hermione over so he could lay beside her. They sighed in unison, staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Hermione frowned lightly. 

“Harry…. have you…. have you actually accepted it yet? That we’re both adopted? That…. we’re _ his _ children….?” Hermione’s voice was quiet, her eyes following the swirling dust particles. Harry reached down and took Hermione’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

“I… I haven’t, not really. Honestly, It’s better than the Dursley’s though. Sna — er — Severus said Tom and Jasmine are getting the Dursleys drawn up on abuse charges. They’ll publish it after we go home for summer.” Hermione nodded and leaned her head on Harry’s shoulder. After a few minutes the doors to the hospital wing opened and the potions professor strode in. Harry and Hermione sat up, watching the man carefully. He pulled up a chair and took a breath. 

 

“Children…. I assume you have some questions?” Hermione nodded and the professor cleared his throat. “I can’t answer all of your questions now, but I can answer a few.” The professor pulled out his wand and cast a series of privacy and silencing charms. He turned back to the children and cleared his throat again. 

“The short version of the story is that Lily’s son died in his sleep  around your first birthdays. Lily sent me a letter, I saw how hard it hit her. The next week, you two were kidnapped,  and  your mother was wounded as well. Your father and I were away, trying to recruit the giants. When we returned, your mother’s memory  had been tampered with, everyone else dead, and you two were gone…” the professor paused. “Your father…. he looked after me after finding out I was abused by my muggle father. He helped me as much as he could, and he became a close friend. I am your godfather, the both of you. It tore us apart to see you both gone, but there were only a few people who could have known of your existence. We…. dealt with the traitor, but still couldn’t find you. The next week, Lily came to the Order meeting ,   happy as could be…. bouncing a boy who looked like her son on her knee.” Harry’s head found it’s way into his hands and Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

“Prof — ” the man put a hand up.

“In private, please call me Severus, the both of you.” Hermione smiled a little bit and nodded.

“Severus, then…. when we go home this summer…. will we be coming back to Hogwarts as ourselves or in this glamour?” The man hummed in thought. 

“You and your brother are clever, child. I think you should speak to your father about this, after you settle in. I know I didn’t answer all your questions, but I still have exams to grade. Rest, both of you — no more magic, and lay low until the year ends.” Hermione nodded and just before Severus left, Harry spoke up. 

“Severus…. why have none of our friends come to see us?” the man sighed and cleared his throat.

“They haven’t even asked where you are yet. When they do, we’ll tell them you’re both on bedrest here. On the train home, I want you to sit in the compartment the Slytherins usually occupy. My other godson will cast spells on the compartment for you so you are not bothered. He will join you, then, as well.” Harry and Hermione nodded and thanked Severus for coming. As the man left, Madam Pomphrey came out and ordered them into their separate beds, and shortly both teens succumbed to sleep once again. 

Several hours later, Harry and Hermione found their relaxing time in the infirmary interrupted by the appearance of Ron and Ginny, accompanied by the twins. Hermione and Harry glanced sideways at each other over their chocolate frog cards collections and took a deep breath. 

“Harry, mate, are you alright? We’ve been trying to find you all morning!” Harry smiled a little and chuckled as Ron slapped him on his back. Ginny smiled a little at Hermione and turned to check on Harry as well. Hermione’s false smile faltered, and for the first time realised how little Ron and Ginny actually paid attention or noticed her. Fred and George sat on either side of her, throwing one arm each of her shoulders casually. 

“Cheer up ‘Mione, you know how those t w o are , ” Fred said, winking at her cheekily. 

“So, what are in here for?” George said, looking down at the girl. Hermione smiled a little bit and shrugged. 

“Last night Harry and I started feeling ill, so we came up here. Madam Pomphrey won’t tell us what ’s wrong, just that she needs to keep us here for a while.” Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged as well. Before Hermione had a chance to speak again, Madam Pomphrey came in and shooed the red heads out.

Harry flopped back, his head landing squarely in Hermione’s lap and he groaned. “Please remind me why we’re friends with them?”

Hermione giggled, her hands going through her brother’s hair. “Because you met him first year, and we have to keep up a pretense? When we come back we’ll be sure that we’re ourselves, okay?” Hermione teased, and Harry hummed in agreement. Hermione leaned back against the bed, her hand still combing through Harry’s hair. “Harry… I think…. I think I’ll be okay with being his daughter… after all, it makes you my brother, right?” Harry’s eyes opened and he looked up at Hermione, smiling. 

“Yeah, yeah it does. I think I’ll get used to the idea sooner than I thought.” Harry closed his eyes again and the two teens remained in that position until Madam Pomphrey came in with dinner. 


	5. Sorry Guys, Just an A/N

Hi guys, 

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I have not abandoned this story, but my family's had some issues. Our (soon to be ex) neighbor mistreated a pit bull he was watching for a friend and the pit bull became violent, almost killing my family's Pomeranian. This happened just a week after I posted my last chapter and I've been very busy watching, caring for, and helping our pom as my parents both work. Just when things were settling down, our neighbor threatened our lives so now we're trying to move ASAP. Luckily, we got into a new house that's in a pretty confusing neighborhood far away from him and his pit, and things will calm down after this weekend. 

Again, I promise I have NOT abandoned this story, and I will start posting again as soon as I have had time to write the next chapter. Thank you guys for understanding.

~Dark Rose of Liberty~


	6. First Night at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, college and family have been rough. 
> 
> Just a warning, this isn't my best chapter ever, but one I thought decent enough. 
> 
> Now, before you get to the chapter, just so you know there's a section you may think I've written Harry out of character but here's the thing: I have seen how strong victims of abuse can be, how easily they can break down in a new situation, and I also know that manifests in different ways. J.K. Rowling didn't write every second of Harry's life, nor how he really dealt with the abuse he received at the Dursleys- he mainly ignores it in the books. This Harry will not be ignoring his abuse, but dealing with it as the side-effects and scars come up.

The end of the year came quickly. Harry and Hermione found themselves relieved to be back on the train. After taking their trunks to the cargo compartment, they began pushing their way through the train, up to the first car where the Slytherins usually sat. The compartment was deserted and, shrugging, Harry pulled the door open and ushered Hermione inside. After a few minutes, familiar platinum blond hair announced the arrival of Draco Malfoy. He slid into the compartment and began casting a series of spells before pulling the curtains. 

“So, you two are my god-siblings, then?” Hermione’s eyes widened and Harry nodded, a bit stunned. “Well, it could be worse. At least you two are intelligent. Severus taught me the disillusionment spell, so when we reach the platform I’ll disillusion you, my elves will get your trunks, and my father will bring you back to our house. Your father is staying with us until Riddle Manor’s rebuilt.” Harry’s brow contracted in concern. 

“Rebuilt? What happened? We were there just a few days ago.” Draco sighed, shrugging. 

“I’m not sure. Father said the  O rder found the location. Your father has moved and is rebuilding Riddle Manor.” Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, Hermione, while you’re staying with my family,  please allow me to make up for everything I’ve done to you two….” The two exchanged a glance. “You’ll both have rooms in the manor, of course, and will have the ability to do whatever you wish, but I’d like to help you catch up in pureblood society and explain a few things you may not understand at first.” 

Hermione nodded, as did Harry, and the three shared a brief, tense smile before settling into a comfortable silence. Harry stretched out against the bench  while Hermione moved to Draco’s side as the blond pulled out a book. After a half hour, Hermione felt comfortable enough to lay her chin on Draco’s shoulder, reading the book over his shoulder. He slowed down slightly, waiting for her to finish the page as well before flipping to the next. 

The three took a collective breath as the train stopped several hours later. Draco stood, disillusioning Harry and Hermione and their things. He undid the charms on the compartment and began to move through the quickly emptying train. Draco strode through the crowd and grabbed his mother and father’s arms. Lucius turned and nodded slightly to Draco. Two phantom hands gripped his arms and the man cleared his throat. 

“Draco, Narcissa, time to go.” Lucius turned on the spot, apparating to Malfoy Manor. He relaxed as he heard the pop signalling Narcissa and Draco were behind him. Lucius cancelled the disillusionment and the twins shivered at the feeling of cold tendrils licking down their spines. Lucius smiled softly, cancelling the glamour charms as well. 

“Harrison, Hermione, welcome to our home. Are you two hungry?” Harry and Hermione thanked Lucius and nodded. Lucius turned and led the other four up the drive and into the grand hall of the manor. He turned left and strode into the dining hall, bowing slightly. Hermione and Harry shared a confused look before understanding dawned on their faces. 

Their father and mother sat at the head of the table, sharing a double chair. Hermione felt her face break out in an involuntary smile. Harry took her hand and led her to the head of the table where their parents stood to greet them. 

“Hermione, Harry,” their father greeted. Their mother smiled and leaned forward, pulling them into a hug. Taking a breath, the twins glanced at each other before smiling at their parents. 

“Father, Mother, it’s great to see you.” Hermione said, surprising their parents. Harry leaned forward and hugged their mother again before offering the same greeting. Their parents looked at them bewildered for a moment before smiling and offering them se a ts across from each other, Hermione on their father’s left, Harry on their mother’s right.

The Malfoys filed into the other seats after Harry and Hermione were seated and dinner appeared in much the same wa y as it did at Hogwarts. Tom and Jasmine began to eat, signaling to everyone else it was time to begin as well. As the food platters slowly diminished, as did the bottle of wine, conversation began to pick up. It wasn’t until after everyone had finished eating and moved to the parlour that conversation began in earnest. 

“Harrison, Hermione, how was your last week of school? I know there was not much to do.” Their father asked, the various conversations around the room stopping as their attention turned to the Dark Lord and his children.

“It was…. enlightening, to say the least.” Hermione replied carefully. Harry took her hand and elaborated.

“The  W easleys did not even notice our absence until well after lunch, and when they did come to visit, the two youngest — Ron and Ginny — completely ignored Hermione. The twins asked her a few questions and seemed happy to see us both, but Ron and Ginny….” their father made a small noise on acknowledgement and Harry continued. “Severus also came to see us. He didn’t tell us everything, but he told us about why we were kidnapped in the first place.” At this, the Dark Lord’s eyes seemed to blaze. Harry automatically flinched away, protecting Hermione while turning his back to his father. 

Tom blinked and it dawned on him that Harry’s abuse may have gone deeper than it seemed. Jasmine thwacked him on the back of the head and moved towards the cowering teen. Hermione shook her head and began rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back. Jasmine paused and moved away at Hermione’s signal and watched the interaction with interest. 

“Harry, remember what we do.” Hermione began, her voice gentle. “What does my hair smell like?” The others in the room frowned, exchanging confused looks. 

“H-honey…. and vanilla, like always… but… something spicier is there now… Cinnamon maybe?” Harry’s voice was quiet, on the verge of timid. Hermione nodded and Harry seemed to relax marginally. Hermione pulled him to look at her and spoke again. 

“And my eyes. What do my eyes look like?” Harry paused and stared at her for a few moments. 

“Beautiful…. a sort of deep sea blue with flecks of silver and amber…. some green too, I think.” Hermione blushed lightly and nodded to her brother. She put her hand in both of his. 

“And what does my hand feel like?” Hermione asked. The others in the room realised what was happening, and Tom was surprised to see Harry’s body relaxing, his voice becoming stronger as he spoke. 

“Soft….. it feels smooth and small compared to mine…. and slightly cooler, as well.” Hermione smiled again and reached forward, hugging her brother tightly. As she did, Harry hugged her back and realised everyone was watching them. 

“Er…. Sorry everyone. That hasn’t happened in a long time….” Harry apologised, and Tom shook his head. 

“Harrison, it was my fault. I never was upset or angry with you. The fact you were kidnapped still pains me greatly. I didn’t mean to scare you in any way.” Tom moved towards the couch slowly, sitting down after his children moved to make room for him. Harry looked pointedly at Hermione, his eyes asking for help and Hermione nodded in response.

“You’re probably all a little confused by what just happened…” Hermione took a look at the others, who all nodded. “Harry…. Harry gets panic attacks that are pretty bad. I didn’t know why at first, I just sat with him. After a while, we stumbled upon the fact that focusing his senses relaxes and calms him more quickly than just sitting with him did… He usually doesn’t have them during the later months of the Hogwarts term…” Hermione trailed off, now giving Harry a pointed look. He sighed deeply before clearing his throat. 

“I…. er.. Living with the Dursleys wasn’t easy. The scars run deep, unfortunately.” When 

it was clear Harry wasn’t saying anymore, the twins moved to a corner of the room with Draco while the adults chatted.

A half hour later, Tom cleared his throat. Draco, Hermione, and Harry looked over from their place at the small table, and the other adults in the room paused to listen to the intimidating man.

“I think it’s time for the children to go to bed. We can discuss everything else in the morning.” Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Draco motioned for the other two to follow him. After briefly hugging their parents, Harry and Hermione followed Draco up the grand staircase towards the East wing of the manor.  As they walked into Draco’s room, they heard the shuffle and voices of a large number of people. 

“That’ll be the meeting.” Harry and Hermione tensed, prompting Draco to explain. “Relax. Most nights it’s reports on Order movements. The Dark Lord never strikes unless we’ve been struck against first. They did some heavy damage to Riddle Manor, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they retaliated pretty big.” Hermione sighed softly. 

“But what about our — ” Draco cut her off. 

“Friends? Need I remind you that they pretty much ignored you, and focused on Harry? Harry, did they even ask anything besides quidditch and when they could spring you?” Harry shook his head. “Look, I know you feel attached to them, the both of you, but ask yourself :  Do they really feel the same? Are you just the famous Harry Potter and the brains Hermione Granger to them, or do you actually matter as people?” Hermione paused, her eyes widening as she looked to Harry. As they thought about it, they both reali s ed that no one had ever  _ really _ asked about their family, their lives, or their interests. 

Harry and Hermione conceded the point to Draco and the three talked about who was who in the pureblood realm deep into the night, before an elf popped in and ordered them all into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'll have another one up in a bit, I managed to squeak out one or two chapters with all the craziness going on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer~  
> I do not own Anything you recognize from any fandom/tv show/ book. If it's not JK Rowling's stuff and you recognize it from somewhere else, let me know because it's all from my imagination and I don't want to accidentally steal form legit work.  
> Dark Rose of Liberty~


End file.
